


Max's story

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22790290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Max reads a story to Magnus and Alec. He wrote about his favourite thing, the thing that he loves the most... His family.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 12
Kudos: 84
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories





	Max's story

‘’Papa, dad, look, I’ve got an A for my story today in school,’’ said the little excited warlock as he came running through the door and Magnus looked around just as he was mixing one of his potions and he quickly forgot about all of the work - their son was home from school and he has just gotten an A, that mattered more than did his stupid work and as soon as Max ran through the door, Alec stuck his head from the kitchen and perked up. He was making the dinner, but the dinner could wait and he quickly came into the living room, still wearing his apron that Magnus got for him, gaining a giggle from their eight year old and Alec was very excited where Max got the amazing grade! Max was an amazing student, always handing in his homeworks on time and he loved going to school. He had many friends!

‘’That’s amazing, Blueberry,’’ said Magnus happily and leaned down to ruffle Max’s curly hair. The warlock proudly smiled and then nodded because he really worked hard for the grade, but he loved the hard work. ‘’There was a test?’’ he asked and then looked at Alec, who gave him a little shrug; he didn’t remember there being scheduled one and Max shook his head. ‘’No?’’

‘’No,’’ said Max. ‘’Today we had to write a story in our literature class,’’ said Max and Magnus nodded. Max was attending school with other Downworld and Shadowhunter children. ‘’The teacher asked us to write something about that we like the most,’’ said Max and Alec was really intrigued what kind of a story it was and he looked at their son, going closer to him and he then clasped his hands together, praying that it wasn’t spiders.  _ Max loved those.  _ The universe really liked playing tricks on Alec.

‘’And what did you write about, little man?’’ asked the hunter. Max happily giggled and then he decided to let the anticipation grow for a bit longer, but in the end he decided that he couldn’t wait either and he told his fathers to go to the couch, sit down and he was going to read them the story because he was really excited about it. Magnus and Alec were laughing along, but then did what their son has asked them to do, sitting next to each other and Alec perked up. ‘’So, do tell, do tell,’’ said Alec.

‘’Alexander, wait - can’t you see that Max is making this a big moment for him?’’ asked Magnus as Max did have the tendency to make things extra like his Papa and Alec nodded, but also wanted to hear the story!

‘’Papa, it’s okay,’’ said Max and then pulled out his backpack. He cleared his throat, Magnus and Alec happily listening and then he finally started reading his special story. And it really was special because little did Alec and Magnus know that they were going to be speechless. ‘’ _ My Family _ ,’’ said Max and both men looked at each other and then back at their son, who had the brightest smile on his face. ‘’ _ This is the story of my family. It is the thing that I love the most in this world. My family is very special _ ,’’ he said and then looked at Magnus and Alec, who weren’t talking and just listening. ‘’ _ My parents are Magnus Lightwood-Bane and Alexander Gideon Lightwood-Bane. I do think their names are a bit long. Especially dad’s, it’s hard to spell. But they have special names because they’re special people _ ,’’ he said and Magnus was giggling there next to Alec, who was just nodding along. 

‘’ _Papa is a warlock, like me. Dad is a Shadowhunter and he is the Inquisitor, Papa is the high warlock of Alicante, both very very important people._ _Papa always teaches me fun spells, it is a lot of fun being with him. I also like playing dress up with him. And dad joins us too, sometimes. Dad is funny sometimes, he doesn’t like spiders!_ ’’ read little Max and Magnus was already tearing up there next to Alec, who was just listening to him with a bright smile on his face. But being a part of a family was a big deal to Magnus. So was to Alec, but it was just different. ‘’ _I have the coolest aunt ever. Izzy is very fun and I love going shopping with her because she always buys me the coolest toys!_ ’’ he read and Alec gave him a look of disapproval, but in a playful way. ‘’ _But she is also very kind and a lot of fun to hang out with. Uncle Raphael is trying to teach her cooking, but it isn’t going very well._ ’’

‘’I need to send this part to Iz,’’ said Alec.

‘’Shush, Alexander,’’ whined Magnus and Max giggled.

‘’ _ My uncle Jace is a funny guy! He teaches me Shadowhunter way of training, one day I’ll kick his butt. But until then I’ll keep teasing him about ducks. He is afraid of them, _ ’’ read Max and Alec was giving himself a pat on the back; they raised Max right. He was a proud father indeed!  _ ‘’I also have another uncle, he is also called Max! And he is very cool, we share the name and I love playing with him _ ,’’ read Max and then took in a deep breath. Alec was impressed; Max wrote a long story, especially for his age. He was a gifted child, after all! He went on by reading a lot more - he wrote about every member of his family and Magnus was just listening, taking everything in, smiling every now and then. 

_ ‘’And my name is Max Lightwood-Bane. I was adopted when I was 3, but I don’t remember a lot from that time. I remember being scared and then when Papa and dad came, I wasn’t scared anymore. My parents love me a lot and I also love them very much. My family is big and it this so cool and amazing! They all helped me to not be scared anymore and I love my family very much. So, this is why my family is the thing I love the most,’’  _ he said, ending his story and then he looked at his parents. Magnus had tears rolling down his face, Alec was on the verge of tears and Max was confused. ‘’You two cry as well? I don’t understand, teacher was also crying, but then said that-’’

‘’It’s beautiful,’’ said Magnus, smiling through his tears and Alec nodded as well in agreement. He couldn’t help but to feel so emotional; Max was growing up way too fast for both of their liking, but at the same time, they were so proud of who he was becoming. Max was humble and sensitive kid, always well aware of people around him. Always ready to help out people in need and that was why he was so well-liked among his peers. 

‘’Yes,’’ said Alec happily. ‘’You deserved that A,’’ he said and then cleared his throat. ‘’You need to win some kind of a literature award,’’ said Alec and Magnus was cracking up there next to him. ‘’I’m being serious Magnus, our child is a writing prodige,’’ he said and Max was also laughing there next to Magnus because Alec was being ridiculous in his very silly way. 

‘’That he is,’’ said Magnus and signed Max to come closer. ‘’You did a very good job, amazing,’’ he said, ruffling Max’s hair and the little warlock nodded. 

‘’You should be very proud of yourself,’’ said Alec.

‘’Oh, I am, dad,’’ said Max and Magnus and Alec started both laughing and they hugged their son. 


End file.
